ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10/X-Men: Evolution/Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated/Generator Rex/Batman Beyond: Arabian Knights (2013 Animated Film)
Ben Tennyson, Rook, the X-Men, the Scooby-Gang, Rex, Noah and Bobo are greeted by Terry McGinnis, the Batman, from the year 2039 that a year was changed by an evil who used magic and sorcery. Characters *Ben Tennyson (Yuri Lowenthal) *Rook (Bumper Robinson) *X-Men: **Cyclops (Kirby Morrow) **Jean Grey (Venus Terzo) **Spyke (Neil Dennis) **Rogue (Meghan Black) **Kitty Pryde (Maggie Blue O'Hara) - near the end, States, "Hey, Shazam, bet you can't turn me into a mermaid!", though Shazam laughs cruelly stating, "I can test any magical power!", as he zaps Kitty with the Gem to switch her clothes into a red seashell bra and pink fins into a mermaid, right in front of Rex, Ben and Terry **Nightcrawler (Brad Swalie) **Gambit (Alessandro Juliani) **Colossus (Michael Adamthwhite) **Iceman (Andrew Francis) **Angel (Mark Hildreth) *Scooby-Doo (Frank Welker) *Shaggy Rogers (Matthew Lillard) *Fred Chiles (Frank Welker) - exposes Madhim the secrets of the gang while drugged. *Daphne Blake (Grey DeLisle) *Velma Dinkley (Mindy Cohn) *Rex Salazar (Daryl Sabara) *Noah Nixon (Fred Savage) *Bobo Haha (John DiMaggio) *Terry McGinnis/Batman III (Will Friedle) - Dick Grayson's succeeder after he retired to marry and stay close to Barbara Gordon *Bruce Wayne (Dennis Quaid) - age 67 in 2039, enlists Terry to go back 28 years back into the past to stop the sorcerous event *Genie (Robin Williams) - aids Batman in the Future and Ben in Arabian times. Suspects: *Balthazar (Brian George) - The King's personal guard, Reason: Because he wanted to be stronger than the king. *Madhim (Corey Burton) - the owner of a Arabian Hotel, Reason: he is probably pretending to be nice. *Julia (Grey DeLisle) - Lead Belly Dancer, Reason: She was revealed to be the princess and the rightful heir to the thrown. *Fehrr (John DiMaggio) - King of Arabia, Reason: he had a secret storage of Gold that belonged to the Egyptians. Clues: *an ancient Tablet of the Eclipse. *A Secret passage beneath Madhim's office. *Julia's belly jewel. Culprit: *Madhim/Jafar's Ghost (Corey Burton/Jonathan Freeman) - Reason: to gain the wealth of the King, then gain the Power of Shazam and planned to rule the world. Villains: *Shazam/Madhim (Tony Todd/Corey Burton) - the main antagonist, Shazam used a guise of a character named Madhim, similar to The Peddler from Aladdin, and has the same tone as him, he tricks the heroes into finding a power known as the Eye of the Skull, which has the ability to change people into some other types *B'Hilla (Cindy Robinson) - the secondary antagonist, the blonde haired woman, Shazam's servant *Jafar (Jonathan Freeman) - his ghost saying, "10,000 years I've rotted in that lamp of mine", He is seen in the end with a head of the Robot Gwen. Aliens used *Diamondhead (Jim Ward) - used to escape the dungeon. *Greymatter (Richard Steven Horvitz) - used to face Jafar's Ghost. *Wildmutt (Frank Welker) - used to confront Madhim. *XLR8 (Jim Cummings) - used to find the Lamp. Plot In the beginning of the film, the Peddler from Aladdin sings the Arabian Knight song, and he greets the audience of a story of a crossover between Ben, the X-Men, the Scooby Gang, Rex and Terry McGinnis. It all begins when Ben is bored Trivia *The Designs for the film is based off from The Arabian Knight. *Genie turns Ben into a prince, Kitty into a princess, Bobo into a Asian Elephant. *This takes place between Ben 10: Omniverse Arcs 6 and 7. Songs: *Arabian Knight: sung by the Peddler at the opening *What Time Is it: sung by Ben, Kitty, Daphne, Rex and others finally taking a break from action and going to summer *Friend Like Me: sung by Genie, to Ben and others Category:Warner Bros. Category:Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover movies Category:Walt Disney Films Category:DC Comics Category:Marvel Comics Category:Sequels Category:Ben 10